femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorelei (The Monkees)
Lorelei (Arlene Martel) was the villainess in the 1968 episode "Monstrous Monkee Mash" for the TV series "The Monkees". Davy (Davy Jones) is lured by his new girlfriend Lorelei to the castle of her Uncle Count Dracula (Ron Masak), near the swamp on a thunderous night. While there, Davy becomes spooked by some of the surroundings including a moving armor, a painting of Count Dracula on the wall (which is really The Count and Lorelei standing behind a blank frame) and a bat-type lamp. He tries to escape, and Lorelei manages to persuade him to give her a kiss. The kiss and a magic necklace placed on him, ends up paralyzing him. The Count decides that David is the perfect speciman for Dracula reborn. The Count begins training Davy into how to act as a vampire and has him drink tomato juice as blood. Michael (Michael Nesmith), Micky (Micky Dolenz) and Peter (Peter Tork) arrive at the castle to rescue Davy, and Lorelei invites them in. They are informed that their mate went into town and should be back soon. The guys get spooked by the surroundings as The Count and Lorelei observe them from the picture frame. The Count decides that Peter's mind would be perfect for the monster since he doesn't have a brain in his head. Davy is chained to a wall in the cellar, and he tries to turn the Wolfman (David Pearl) against The Count by accusing him of keeping Wolfman in the basement all the time. When the Wolfman prepares to pounce on Lorelei, Davy informs her that the Wolfman wants a better percentage of the profits. Lorelei seduces Peter in the library by kissing him and placing the necklace on him. The Wolfman enters and attempts to carry Peter off, but is stopped by The Count who manages to distract him with links of hot dogs. The Count and Lorelei take frozen Peter to the lab. Michael and Micky continue to search for Davy when they encounter the Mummy. Michael finds a secret passageway and ends up seduced by Lorelei with a kiss and the necklace. Michael overhears The Count and Lorelei talking about a plan to switch brains from Peter to their monster in the underground crypt at the height of the full moon at midnight. David and Micky are in chains in the dungeon and they are turned into a vampire and the wolfman by The Count. Lorelei prepares for the operation on Peter, while Michael makes it to the cellar and hides in the Mummy's tomb. However, Peter has switched wardrobes with the Mummy and arrives as his assistant and manages to trick The Count with a scalpel and a chisel, snatching the stretcher right under his nose and takes off. Then Michael frees Werewolf Micky and Vampire David. The Count realizes he has been duped, and decides to use mind control on the guys which makes Micky try to bite Michael's hand and David bite his neck and drink his blood. The Count finds the boys have their monster while he and Lorelei have Peter and throws an energizing switch, setting off a wild romp between monsters and Monkees as they fight off Frankenstein's monster, Wolfman, racula and The Mummy. The Monkees reconvene in the library, where Michael reads in the book that defeated monsters can't return for a thousand years. They are relieved that they're no more monsters until the book starts flying in space which spooks Peter thinking it's The Invisible Man. Mike reveals it's mearely special effects with a wire holding the book up and proves it by using scissors to cut the wire. Trivia *Arlene Martel appeared as Nurse in Morgue in the 1961 episode "Twenty Two" for the TV series "The Twilight Zone". *Arlene Martel played the Russian cosmonaut Sonya Tiomkin in the 1965 episode "Russian Roulette" for the TV series "I Dream of Jeannie". *Arlene Martel played the communist spy Madame Natasha Olinsky in the 1966 episode "The Spy Who Came in From the Cool" in the TV series "The Monkees". *Arlene Martel appeared as Malvina the "Hateful Witch" in the 1971 episode "How Not To Lose your Head to King Henry VIII" for the TV series "Bewitched". Gallery Arlene Martel lorelei.gif Arlene Martel lorelei2.gif Arlene Martel lorelei3.gif Arlene Martel lorelei4.gif Arlene Martel lorelei5.gif Arlene Martel lorelei6.gif Arlene Martel lorelei7.gif Arlene Martel lorelei8.gif Arlene Martel lorelei9.gif Arlene Martel lorelei10.gif Arlene Martel lorelei11.gif Arlene Martel lorelei12.gif Arlene Martel lorelei13.gif Arlene Martel lorelei14.gif Arlene Martel lorelei15.gif Arlene Martel lorelei16.gif Arlene Martel lorelei17.gif Arlene Martel lorelei18.gif Arlene Martel lorelei19.gif Arlene Martel lorelei20.gif Category:1960s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Niece Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Vampire Category:Fate: Karma Houdini